


Unspoken Words

by jjajam



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First South Park Fic, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajam/pseuds/jjajam
Summary: Kyle is at a party and is having a not so great of a time.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is jjajam! This was my first time making a fanfic and a South Park fanfic at that. I wrote this while listening to Heather by Conan Gray. I hope you enjoy and tell me your thoughts in the comments!

The music was blasting loudly in the dimly lit living room. Teenagers filled the space, their voices drowned by the noise of the music playing. All of them held red cups in their hands as they enjoyed the party that they were invited to by one of the kids at school.

Kyle was standing in the corner of the room, red cup in hand and everything. He should have been having fun. All of his friends were there and there was plenty of food and people to talk to, so why wasn't he in the mood? 

He glanced at his best friend who was sitting on the couch flirting with his girlfriend, Wendy. Wendy. 

He could feel his chest begin to tighten and his mouth go dry. Wendy had always been the apple of Stan's eye.

How couldn't she have been? She was pretty. She had long straight black hair and her body had gone through enough change through middle school and high school to make guys notice. Not only that, but she had perfect grades, was in multiple clubs and fought for justice. The two of them were similar but how did she make him look at her instead of him? 

Kyle gripped the plastic cup in his hand as he watched Stan wrap his arm around Wendy before they kissed. 'Right.' He thought as he remembered the truth. He was just the best friend. That was all he could ever be to Stan. His best friend. 

He hated this. He hated having to see his best friend kiss another girl. To kiss someone else. He longed for what Wendy had, what he could never have. Stan. Stanley Marsh. His childhood friend, his super best friend, his best friend since diapers. 

The redhead drank the rest of his punch quickly and threw it away scoffing. He couldn't watch this anymore. It made his heart ache. The ache was a familiar feeling he'd had for a long time. 

He left the living room and exited through the front door quietly, though its not like anybody would've noticed. They were all too busy caught up in their own world. So was he. He sat down on the doorstep and looked up at the night sky. The noise from the inside of the house was faint. He could hear the crickets chirping as the night went on. He stared at the big bright moon that lit up the sky. Why was life so unfair? 

He ran a hand through his bright red curls and shut his eyes as he let his head hang low. He wanted to cry but there weren't any tears coming out. "Damn it.." He cursed in frustration clenching his fist. He was so dumb. Falling for his best friend who had a girlfriend. What was he thinking? 

He opened his eyes and looked back up at the dark abyss which was the night sky. Why was it so hard to fall in love? To be gay and in love at that. He chuckled to himself as he sat. He was hopeless.

"What are you doing there, Broflovski? Moping around and being a loser? What, did your boyfriend leave you for a girl or something?" A voice said in a monotone manner.

Kyle whipped his head around to look at the person who decided to bother him. Craig Tucker. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the door open and close. 

"I—"

He scoffed and flicked the dark haired male off. "Fuck off and mind your own business, Tucker." He glared shoving the finger in his face. 

The taller male crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame of the closed door, "Fuck you too." He rolled his eyes showing him the finger in return. He paused for a bit before starting again, "..I don't get it."

"Get what?" 

"Why do you like that guy so much?" 

Kyle looked at him with wide eyes before turning away from him huffing. Why was he so interested? This wasn't the Craig Tucker he knew. So what was up with him? 

"I don't know, maybe its none of your concern. You don't need to meddle in my business, Tucker. I never meddle with yours so don't meddle with mine. Just leave me the fuck alone, okay?" He muttered rubbing his arms as he shivered. He left his jacket inside. Well wasn't that fucking great. 

"Whatever." Craig shrugged as he looked to the side. 

Kyle hid his face against his knees and sat there in silence as he waited for the man to leave. He heard the shuffling of feet and just when he thought Craig had left he felt something brush against him. He lifted his head up and glared at Craig. The guy had the nerve to sit next to him. "Why are you sitting with me!? I told you to leave me alone!" He shouted with anger. He could feel his face heating up. 

Great, just great. He was suffering from an unrequited love and the last thing he needed was some guy he didn't even talk to be up his ass about his love life. He felt like crying. 

Craig stared at the redhead who was fuming with anger. He ignored his sudden outburst and looked up at the stars. "This isn't your house you know? I can sit wherever I want unless the owner tells me shit." 

Kyle stood up, "Fine then— I'll just fucking leave." His voice cracked and anyone could tell he was clearly upset. 

Craig looked up at him almost surprised. He didn't expect him to be that upset about his friend. He couldn't understand the boy. What did he even see in Marsh? He was so stupid and dense he wouldn't even notice if he got hit with a brick. He spent his school years watching the redhead look at his friend with longing eyes and it was starting to make him frustrated. He wasn't even into peoples love lives so why was he so interested in this particular boy's?

"Wait, I'm sorry." Craig apologized, he wasn't a big enough dick to make a guy cry if he didn't do anything to piss him off. 

Kyle turned around and looked at him a mix of shock and confusion plastered on his face, "..Why?" 

"What?" 

"Why are you apologizing? Thats not like you." 

"Fuck off, I can apologize. I just don't need to most of the time." Craig paused, "I made you more upset. I guess that's why." 

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing." Kyle sighed sitting back down next to the stoic man.

"Do you mind if I..?"

"Whatever. As long as you don't get too sappy and mushy and shit. I'll leave if it does." 

Kyle rolled his eyes as Craig gave him the finger in response. They both sat in silence until Kyle decided to speak up. 

"I like Stan."

"Yeah, no shit." Craig snorted

"Shut up!" 

" 'Kay." 

"..." Kyle sighed, 

"He's obviously dating Wendy but I can't help but feel jealous sometimes. Sometimes I wish I was her.. I wish he'd like me." 

"Why don't you tell him?" 

"That's easier said than done." The redhead laughed bitterly looking down. 

"Wendy is annoying and can never shut up about her activism shit. I don't think you'd want to be her."

"..."

"If you can't tell Marsh then just move on. Don't be dumb and waste your time on him when he clearly has someone else."

"Ouch."

"Sorry, I'm not good at this 'comforting' thing." 

"...I can tell." Kyle laughed and smiled sadly as he thought about it some more. "You're right. I should just move on." He played with the flaps of hat. 

Silence filled the air again as the two sat looking out onto the empty neighborhood. 

Craig stood up shoving his hands in his pockets, "If you feel better I'm leaving."

"..Thanks, Craig." 

The corner of Craig's mouth twitched and if you looked close enough you could see the smallest hint of a smile. 

"Yeah. No problem." 

Kyle got up and rubbed his hands to keep them warm. "Are you going home now?" 

"Yeah."

"Could I..? Could I come with you? I don't want to stay here any longer either." 

Craig's mouth curved slightly, "Yeah, as long as you hurry up. Don't be annoying." 

Kyle smiled, this time genuinely. "Yeah. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually supposed to make a Style fanfiction out of this but I somehow got off track and decided to end it with Cryle instead lol.
> 
> If you enjoyed please give a kudos so I know that people actually like my work! Thank you! TT


End file.
